The Fire Princess
by Yberassi2
Summary: Watch Zura finding her destiny in a world torn apart by good and evil what will she chose female!zuko
1. Chapter 1

**Zuka the crown princess**

Zura was someone who struggled alot sometimes, it was a week after the accident at the beach, she went between a fight between a turtle crab and a eagle, she didn`t knew what she should do, when she saves the turtle crab the eagle would die of starvation and if she helps the eagle she helped getting a animal that never did anything to anyone or anything killed, she thought that her father would make the first choice and her mother the latter but before she even got the chance Zura got dragged into the water, what happened after she could not remember but mom told her she was saved by her father, when she was laying in her bed she gave her father a weak smile, he did not smile back but he looked her into the eyes before turning his attention to his wife "Will she be alright?" Ozai asked as he raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms as Ursa said calmly "Yeah she will be fine I guess the sea water should be all out now" she explained as Zura closed her eyes, the decision she never made staying in her head.

A month later Zura was training her firebending with her father, she tried her best to follow his movements but she either put to much or too less power into her attacks making her forms unbalanced as she got on her knees, Ozai glared slighty but shrugged it off, looking down at her "Zura I told you to control your breath use your anger firebending comes from the breath and how you control your emotions" The prince explained as he shots a blast of fire in the air, Zura quickly got up as she looked at her father "I-I am sorry father I will try better" She said quietly, making her father proud was a hard challenge considering he takes nothing less than perfect when it comes to firebending, after awhile she went back into the palace as she quickly walked over to her mother who just smiled and pulled her into a hug "Zura you are getting a sister soon..." She whispered, Zura`s eyes widened "R-Really this is so amazing when will I get my sister?" The girl asked as she looked up at her mother who said that they assumed she was giving birth in eight months, this was only one thing that would change her life forever.

However, as they got older, Zura and Azula eventually grew apart and she became the object of her sister Azula's manipulation, ridicule, and deception. Their mother, however, loved both but favored Zura over her sister, especially when Azula let her sister feel her increasing animosity, as apparent when Ursa, Zura, and Azula would walk in the royal garden around . Zura happily talked with her mother until the princess saw her sister burning a flower of the garden. She promptly told on her to their mother, as she thought that Azula's action was wrong. When Ursa scolded the princess due to this, Azula burned Zura's bottom in revenge. After sending Azula to her room, Zura was comforted by her mother. Zura tearfully explained that she did not understand why Azula had "to be so mean", as she had just done what she thought was the right thing to do.

A few months later, Zura and her family were eating together at the palace dining hall, when Azula soon began to brag about opposing their firebending teacher, Kunyo, calling his techniques "the dumb way" to firebend. After hearing this, Ozai agreed with Azula that the teacher seemed to be incapable and declared to send him to the colonies as punishment. When the princess expressed her satisfaction about this, Zura objected. The young princess said that Kunyo was not "a dummy" and proceeded that the teacher just thought that good firebending has to begin with proper forms, but Zura was promptly silenced by her father. Outraged about Zura's behavior, Ozai scolded the young princess about lecturing her sister on firebending. When her father angrily asked Zura how many more firebending forms her sister had already mastered than him, the intimidated princess meekly answered that her sister had mastered fourteen more forms. Ozai continued to recount how he would have almost discarded Zura because he thought that she was a nonbender when the princess was born. Finally, Ozai told Zura that Azula had been born lucky, while she had been lucky to be born, leaving his daughter completely devastated, she did not sleep that night, feeling like the world is against her.

When Zura was eleven years old, her cousin, Lu Ten, was killed in battle. General Iroh, devastated by the loss of his only child, abandoned his 600 day siege of the Earth Kingdom capital city,

She always loved her uncle she knew from the conversations she had with Lu Ten that he had been a awesome father, calm and patient two things she respected him and two things her father wasn´t, she listened to a conversation after her mother,Azula and herself got dismissed by firelord Azulon as he wanted to talk to her father in private, she thought that it was her fault for her poor attempt to perform infront of the firelord himself even though her grandfather was not really impressed even with Azula, she heard that her father wanted to revoke Iroh's birthright as crown prince, allowing him to inherit the throne instead of her Uncle. Ozai explained that without an heir, the line of Fire Lords would end with Iroh, while Ozai still had two children. Azulon became furious, refusing to betray his firstborn son's right to the throne. He said that Iroh had suffered enough but her father´s punishment just began frightened, Zura ran away while Azula stayed to watch. Later, she was in her room trying to sleep when Azula came in and mockingly told her that Azulon's punishment for Ozai is that Ozai must kill Zura, as he wanted him to know what it felt like to lose a first-born child. Ursa, hearing the commotion, came in and took Azula away, declaring it was time that they talked. Zura, left behind, mumbled quietly to herself, "Azula always lies." Later, she was awakened again, but this time by her mother. She told her sleepy daughter that everything she had done, she had done to protect her, and instructed her not to forget who she was no matter how much things may change. The next morning, she immediately remembered what transpired the night before and ran frantically through the halls searching for her mother. She found Azula, who blithely told her that Azulon died the previous night and their mother was missing. As she played with her pearl dagger (a gift from her Uncle Iroh), she mocked her and noted their mother was not there to make her give it back. Eventually, she found Ozai in the gardens of the palace and demanded to know where her mother was. Ozai did not answer and he hung his head in sorrow. She expected the worst as tears filled her eyes and she quickly walked away, walking into her room as she cried into her pillow, tears rolling down her cheeks as she basically cried herself to sleep. Shortly after that her grandfather´s cremation took place and while Ozai and his two children were present, the Fire Sages announced Azulon's alleged dying wish, that Ozai would be his successor. The High Sage subsequently crowned the former prince Fire Lord, whereupon those present hailed him as their new ruler and bowed to him. Zura quickly did the same, still not believing all of this was happening

Two years later, her uncle allowed a persistent, thirteen-year-old Zura into a war council with her father and some of his generals. She was instructed by her uncle not to speak during the meeting however, when one general outlined a plan to sacrifice an entire division of new recruits in a diversionary maneuver, Zura knew she had to say something as she fiercely spoke out against the general's suggestion, seeing it as a betrayal of the recruits' patriotism. The insubordinate outburst was seen as a grave insult and the firelord demanded the princess participate in an Agni Kai. Zura agreed, unaware that it was her father and not the general whom he had insulted. Upon turning to face his opponent, Zura surprisingly found herself against her father, she immediately became penitent and fell to her knees, refusing to fight and tearfully begging for her father's forgiveness. However her father declared her refusal a sign of cowardice and another display of disrespect, affirming that she will learn respect, and suffering will be her teacher.

Zura saw her life playing in front of her eyes as her father and firelord stretched out his arm and clenched his fist,firing a blast of fire at her as she screamed in pure agony as she passed out on the floor, whimpering quietly as she eventuelly passed out from the pain.

When she woke up she found uncle Iroh on her side telling her that her father banished her and she was stripped of her birthright and her honor, the only chance to regain it was to find the avatar. She knew he only said that because it is impossible nobody saw the avatar in almost a hundret years, she however will find the avatar and get back what she had lost.


	2. Chapter 2

The** search for the Avatar**

A week after the Agni Kai against her father the young princess has started the search for the avatar, the last airbender. Some might say she will never find him that nobody managed to find him for over almost a hundred years but she is different, her honor, her throne, her country and the love of her father it all depends on it. Uncle Iroh was with her and a small crew of people who foolishly wanted to work with the old general, the Dragon of the West. They are not royal guards or special forces and might be banished themselves but Zura honestly did not have the time for thinking about this now, her first stop is the Western Air Temple.

When she arrived the temple a few days later she was both kinda impressed and confused with the architecture,

she did not understand how they did it but she sure understand that they were smart. When she was younger they got told in school that she Air Normads had a big army and tried to take over the world and that Sozin with the help of the comet managed to save the world and that the Fire Nation just wants to share their wealth with the rest of the world. However as she continued to walk around as sighed as she thought where her prize could be hiding.

Uncle wanted her to rest but she would have none of it she just wants to get back her honor as soon as possible and go back home and her place on the throne. She noticed her uncle walking behind her "What a stunning view" Her uncle said. Zura clenched her fists "The only view I'm interested in seeing is the Avatar in chains" She said angrily, her uncle seemed to have noticed her bitternes about her banishment as he spoke "You know, the Avatar hasn't been seen for one hundred years, the chances of finding him here are very slim" He tried to explain, Zura did not care she knows her destiny "First we'll check each of the air temples, then we'll scour the world, searching even the most remote locations until we find him" She said in a determined tone of voice, her uncle glanced over at her bandaged eye, trying to think about something that could make her calm down "Princess Zura, it's only been a week since your banishment. You should take some time to heal and rest..." The elderly man tried to explain again but it seemed to make her even more angry "What else would I expect to hear from the laziest man in the Fire Nation?" She said angrily "The only way to regain my honor is to find the Avatar, so I will" She explained as her uncle walked away from her.

Four months later she was with her uncle at a dock, stocking up some supplies, her attempts to find the Avatar where unsuccessful but she would not give up that easy "Uncle where are you?" The princess asked annoyed, she had no time for this as her uncle turned around "Dear niece you have to be patient, I look for instruments for the music night on the ship, but sadly I was not that sucessful" He explained, Zura started to get more irritated "You know what fine but, we will go in a few minutes I can not waste my time here!" The princess said in a annoyed tone as something catched her eye, a set of dual broadswords.

She knows how to use them and just in case she might need them she walked into the shop as she asked the man who was selling them "What do you want for the swords?" She asked, crossing her arms as the older man shrugged "Ten goldpieces?" He asked as Zura nodded her head "Deal!" she said and handed over the gold pieces and grabbed the swords before leaving the shop and walking towards her ship

Zura hung up the swords on her wall as Iroh walked into her room "I came to bring you some food, looks like my niece got herself a set of broadswords, a nice decision considering Piandao teached you how to use them..." Her Uncle said and she couldn´t help but to smile just a little " You are right uncle but that I can use them stays between us..." she said as she sat down her bed, taking the food and waving her uncle goodbye as she started to eat, it was sure a nice feeling having one skill she was superior to Azula her prodigy sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Southern Water Tribe **

Zura was now searching quite awhile for the Avatar, she was learning firebending from her uncle but she sure knows she would not be powerful enough to beat the Avatar who should be now over a hundred years old and probably mastered all the elements, her uncle was teaching her the basics, drilling the princess and her sparring partners in a sequence Zura could not quite complete correctly. After Iroh lectured on the importance of strength as an extension of breath and not brute force for firebending, an impatient Zura tried to browbeat Iroh into teaching him a more advanced set. Zura reasoned that it would take more than basics to defeat the Avatar, who had a century to master all the elements. Iroh grudgingly acquiesced, but first took a moment to finish his roast duck. Of course it would end like that, letting out a sigh of annoyance as the banished princess folded her arms**.**

They had already set course because yesterday after two and a half years after her banishment, she witnessed a column of bright light from her warship and eagerly told her skeptical uncle Iroh that the light must have signaled the Avatar's presence, Of course he did not believe her at first saying she should rest and reminded her that her quest was futile. She of course insisted the others did not lost everything like herself she was having none of it. She continued to think about the last two days as she got ripped out of her thoughts by a flare that flew straight up into the sky. From what she assumed must be a old shipwreck, she immediatly used her telescope, finally having sight of the Avatar she searched so long for "He is quick for a old man" She mumbled as she turned towards her crew "Wake my uncle we found the Avatar, set course to the village immediatly!" She ordered as she walked into the ship.

Her crew helped her put on her armor as her ship arrived at the village, they all walked out of the ship as immediatly a boy that seemed to be about her age with strange make up on his face charged towards her, the princess glared, needing only her bare hands to disarm the primitive weaponry, kicking him away as she walked towards the village, everything was so simple in this village, much different than the Fire Nation. She immediatly looked at the villager "Where are you hiding him?" She asked angrily, immediatly grabbing the old woman as she holds her in front of herself "He must be her age, and master of all four elements!" She explained, starting to get frustated as she immediatly noticed this annoying water tribe boy, the insult of a warrior was quickly disarmed as she destroyed his spear what she assumed must be made of bones with her wrist, grabbing the now more useless weapon as she broke it into tiny pieces, smirking at the boy as she barely dodged his boomerang, she looked confused for a moment as she felt a sharp pain through her head as that thing hit the back of her hit, getting now really angry as made some fire daggers with her hands. About to attack him as she got knocked off her feet, landing face first with her helmet landing on a embarrasing position as she immediatly got up, feeling a blush out of embarresment creeping up her cheeks. However she signaled her men to surround the Avatar as she looked into his eyes "I searched for you for so long, trained and meditated just to find out that you are just a kid!" She yelled angrily, the Avatar quickly responded "Yeah and you are just a teenager!" He responded as he blasted the men away by using his airbending to bury them underneath the snow, however she stood her ground as she melts the snow away "You need more than that to escape me!" She yelled as she fired a couple of blasts at him, he blocked them all with his glider as she fired a more powerful one that almost hit the villagers. She even felt a little bad for that one she only wants the Avatar, who quickly stopped blocking "I will surrender if you don´t hurt the people and leave the village alone!" He reasoned as I nodded my head "Deal soldiers take them to the ship and send course to the Fire Nation we are going home!" I said, not able to hide my small smile I was finally getting home.

Aang frowned when Katara shouted after them to leave him alone "I will be fine take care of Appa!" I said as I got my hands tied up and shoved slighty by a soldiers. At least she was keeping her part of the deal. After they took away my staff I immediatly used my airbending to free myself, I searched around the ship. Walking into another quarter I quickly grabbed my staff, as the angry firebending girl closed the door. I gulped knowing I was now in trouble as she fired a couple of blast at me, I struggled to avoid her attacks as I got a idea, I used the flag to wrap it around her as I pushed her onto the bed and used a gust of air to slam it onto the ceiling "Sorry!" I yelled as I ran out quickly, running through the navigation room as I threw my staff into the air, grabbing my staff as I was about to fly away, however before I could make a escape a the angry girl who is now probably more angry grabbed my leg as I got pulled down. I immediatly got up as so did she as she fired a couple of blast at me, her eyes full of rage and bitterness as I got pushed into the edge of the deck, after awhile I noticed Appa and my new friends "Hey!" I yelled up at them as I quickly deflected another attack. I know I can´t avoid the attacks forever. One blast that was to powerful to block as I passed out

Zura frowned when she watched the Avatar fall off the ship `This was not going as I planned´ I thought as the princess watched in pure horror as the Avatar with glowing eyes used Waterbending to get out of the water, to shocked to do anything she and her men got knocked away and she even got managed overboard, the princess barely managed to hold herself, she started to climb up the ship as she grabbed the staff, however she got quickly poked into the head by that water tribe boy as she yelled as she fell all the way down. After her uncle helped her up they immediatly combinded their strength to fire a powerful fireball at the flying creature. However the airbending boy used his bending to change the direction of the ball as it crashed into a immense wall of ice. The resulting avalanche buried the front half of Zura's ship in ice and snow. She was now really furious for underestimating him the banished princess of the Fire Nation swore to never make that foolish mistake again.


	4. Chapter 4

The Agni Kai

Princess Zura and her uncle Iroh stepped out of their ship. It has been severly damaged by the last encounter with the Avatar. A good reminder to not underestimate the boy.

She sighed as she looked around "Uncle I want the ship repaired as soon as possible we cannot lose his trace now!" The princess explained.

Her uncle replied quickly "The trace of the Avata-" The older man flinched when his niece turned around, she looked down at him.

The banished princess frowned "Don´t mention his name around the docks. If someone hears he is alive, every firebender will try to catch him I don´t want anyone get in my way!" She said angrily, hoping that no one heard them.

However today was not a lucky one as a curious Zhao walked over to them "In the way of what if I can ask princess Zura?" He asked as he looked down at them.

Zura frowned and shrugged her shoulders "Captain Zhao.." She said rather sarcastically, the taller man quickly corrected her.

"It´s now commander and the great general Iroh" He said calmly, she did not know if his tone was sarcastic or respectful but she could not care less now.

Iroh however bowed and responed calmly "General in

retirement" Her uncle explained, she rolled her eyes as she looked at Zhao.

Zhao replied quickly "Of course the brother of the firelord and his daughter are always welcomed..." He explained as he looked at the Princess and the retired general.

"What brought you two on my docks?" The commader asked as her uncle responded.

"Our ship got damaged and it needs to get repaired..." He said in his usual calm voice. Pointing with his hand at the ship.

Zhao raised a eyebrow "This is alot of damage..." He mumbled "Can I ask what happened?" The man asked.

Zura frowned, Zhao was already getting on her nerves. She quickly said "Yes of course you won´t believe what happened tell him uncle" She said but it seemed more like a question to her.

Her uncle looked confused, trying to think about a lie that could work "Of course I will do, it was really unbelievable, did we had a collision or something?" He tried to ask indirectly.

Zura frowned and nodded "That´s right we had a collision with a warship of the Earth Kingdom..." She mumbled.

Zhao nodded "Is that so, you should tell me everything about it with every little detail..." He said with a slight smirk, leaning down so his face was only inches away from hers "Can I invite you over some tea?" He asked as Zura turned away.

"Sorry we are very busy..." She explained, about to walk away as her uncle stopped her my grabbing her shoulder gently "Princess Zura show commander Zhao your respect, it would be of course a honor..." Her uncle said as he and Zhao walked towards the war tent. The princess glared and fired a small blast at the ground below her as she turned around and followed them.

a hour later

Zhao was standing in front of a map "At the end of the year the Fire Nation will take over the Earth Kingdom and the firelord will finally win the war..." He explained.

The princess who knows that the Earth Kingdom managed to hold their own against the Fire Nation for a reason answered "If my father thinks the others will follow him that easy he is a fool..." She mumbled.

The taller man shrugged as he sat beside her "I see the two years at sea did not help your sharp tongue..." He said with a smirk "Tell me how is your search for the Avatar going?" The man asked.

Zura sighed as her clumsy uncle knocked down a few spear weapons. Immediatly apologizing as he retreated. She however replied "We sadly did not found him yet..." She explained.

Zhao who had no problem talking all her hard work down said "Of course you don´t, the Avatar died exact a hundred years ago with all the other airbenders!" he said as he smirked and leaned over "Unless you found something that would prove that the Avatar is alive?" He asked.

Zura shook her head, she surely would not tell him what she saw "No not a single one,nothing..." She mumbled with a sigh.

The commander however did not seemed satisfied with her answer as he replied "You know the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning the war, if you are truly loyal you will tell me everything..." He said as he leaned over.

Zura glared slightly, wishing she could burn him now "No it´s like you said he probably died a a long time ago..." She mumbled. Getting up as she walked towards the exit, however she got blocked by two guards.

a soldier walked over to Zhao "Commander Zhao we asked the crew as you wished they confirmed that Zura captured the Avatar but she let him escape..." He explained to the said commander.

Zhao then walked over, leaning in close "So now you will tell me how your ship got really damaged..." He said as she gulped.

A few minutes later

Zura and her uncle were sitting as Zhao said.

"It`s now ready, if I am at sea you are free to go..." HE explained.

Zura shrugged "What are you scared that I could stop you in the end?" Zura asked mockingly.

Zhao did not seem bothered as he laughed mockingly "You and stop me this is impossible!" He said.

The princess glared as she got up "Don´t underestimate me I am faster I will catch the Avatar before you!" She said angrily.

Her uncle got up as he looked at her "Stop Zura it´s enough!" She decided to ignore him anyways.

The taller man scoffed "You can´t keep up with me I have hundrets of ships under my command and you, you are just a poor banished princess, no home and no allies. Not even your father wants to hear something about you..." He said mockingly.

Zura glared as she clenched her fists "You are wrong as soon as I got the Avatar I will be welcomed home and get my rigthful place on the throne!" She said.

Zhao smirked "If your father would really care about you he would of welcomed you back already, with or without Avatar your father thinks you are a failure and a shame to the Fire Nation!" He said mockingly.

The princess frowned "No that´s not true!" She said angrily.

The commander glared "The scar that ruined your perfect face is proof enough!" He said.

Zura could almost fell the tears as she got right into his face ""MAYBE YOU WANT ONE TOO!" She yelled angrily.

Zhao smirk got a little wider "Is that a challenge?" He asked.

She nodded "A Agni Kai duel at sunset..." She challenged him, she really wants to make him pay for disrespecting her like that.

Zhao nodded "Very well my princess, sadly your father is not here to see how i will humilate you, your uncle must be enough..." He said as he walked out of the tent.

Her uncle frowned "Zura you know what happened last time when you challenged a master..." Iroh said quietly.

Zura nodded as she touched her scar "I will most likely never forget..." She whispered.

A few hours later at sunset

Zura and the commander where on the apposites of the arena, she looked up at her uncle.

"Don´t forget your basics princess Zura they are your strongest weapons..." He reminded her as she nodded her head.

"I don´t plan to let him win" She said as she got up, hearing Zhao mumbling something as she glared at him, she made the first move firing a couple of blasts at the man as he dodged every one of them.

Using the advanced forms she did not master correctly she was getting out of breath, a deadly situation. She decided to stay on the offence as she used her leg to fire a longer blast at him.

Zhao blocked and smacked away every flame that was coming at him. When she used her foot to fire another blast he fired a long steam of fire at her feet, she barely managed to get away as she took a few streps back.

Now the commander is on the offence, starting his attack since he must know now that she is almost out of breath as he fired mutiple blasts at the banished princess.

She barely managed to block them as she heard her uncle saying.

"The basics Zura break his root!" The retired general reminded her once again.

Now she was getting a idea as she continued to block Zhao´s attacks until she got knocked to the ground.

Zhao yelled as he jumped in front of her, about to finish her off as the princess however quickly broke his footing, making him fall as she quickly got up.

Now was her chance as she fired a few blasts at his feet. All he could do was stumble back more and more as she fired a blast directly at him, knocking him to the ground and making the commander groan in pain.

She quickly run over as she towered above Zhao, she pointed her fist at him. However she hesitated.

"DO IT!" He yelled as she fired a blast nect to his head, deciding that killing him was not the right way.

"Was that everything you got, your father raised a coward!" Zhao said mockingly as she turned around.

"Next time when you get in my way I won´t spare your life?" She said angrily, not noticing the commander standing up as he used to fire a blast with his foot, but before she could get hit her uncle blocked his attack. Shoving him to the ground.

She glared and was about to attack him again as her uncle grabbed her gently "No princess Zura stop it, don´t spot your victory..." He said calmly before glaring down at Zhao.

"So behaves the big commander Zhao when he got beaten, a shame even in far exile my niece is fore more honorable than you, but thanks for the tea that was really delicious..." The former general said to the man as they both turned around to leave the arena.

"Did you really mean it?" She asked calmly, hoping that at least one person thinks she still has some honor left.

Her uncle nodded his head "Of course I did my niece you fought really honorably today..." He said with a smile.

Zura could not help but to smile a little, they walked back to her ship as they set course. She walked into her personel quarters as she laid down her bed. Happy that she could win this fight as she fell asleep peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

The Kyoshi Warriors

Zura was in her quarters, meditating as she focused her attention on the flames that belonged to the candles in front of her.

She breathed in than out, inhaling the air and then exhaling it again, making the small flames getting stronger and weaker with her rhythm of her breath.

However her meditation was soon interrupted by her uncle, she sighed keeping her eyes closed.

"You know there would be only one reason, that would excuse interrupting my meditation and that would be that you have news about the Avatar..." The young woman explained calmly.

"There are some news but you won´t like them, don´t get too upset or angry..." Her uncle told her

"You learned me that a big leader has to keep a level head..." She told the older man before continuing.

"Whatever you have to say I will remain calm..." She told him once again, Iroh definetly knew that his niece would surely get angry.

"Alright then we have no idea where he is..." The retired general explained.

"WHAT?" Zura yelled angrily, quickly getting up as the flames going wild and growing big, getting fueled by her anger.

"You should open a window..." She heard her uncle saying, she ignored his words.

"Give me the map!" She said angrily as she grabbed the map from his hand, unrolling it as she looked over it

"The Avatar was seen mutible times but the route he is taking is confusing" He explained calmly

Zura sighed and frowned "How can I track him down he must be a expert in cleaning up his traces we cannot pin him down..." The banished princess muttered in frustration as she handed the map back to her uncle.

A Few hours later

Zura and her crew got out of the ship. She decided to go there next considering they were neutral and it was the home of a former Avatar, they all used Komodo rhinos to rode to the town.

They immediatly got attacked as her crew started to get taken out by the warriours her Komodo rhino used it´s tail to hit one of them who she assumed must be the leader.

When she fired a blast of fire at her it got blocked away by a known person. She smirked as she laughed at him

"Why are you wearing make up and this dress you water tribe peasant?" She asked mockingly as she got knocked down by one of this annoying girls.

She however quickly spun around, engulfing the area with fire as she got up quickly, dodging a attack of said peasant as she grabbed him by his collar, holding her fire near his face

"Even though I kind of like the make up, let´s see if it´s heat resistant..." She whispered in his ear, making him blush slightly out of embarrassment. However before she could do anything someone threw a rock at her.

When she turned around the boy was already gone, deciding she has no time for this she walked around.

"Those little girls can´t protect you!" She mocked the Avatar

"Look here am I princess bad mood!" The monk yelled over to her, ignoring his insult if you want to call it as she got into a fighting stance.

"Finally" She mumbled angrily to herself as she fired to powerful fireballs at the boy, he managed to dodge one and block the other. He jumped in front of her, a dumb idea as she knocked away his staff.

The Avatar however rolled over to two fans, she quickly runs towards the boy but latter knocked her into a building with a powerful gust of air.

She climbed out of the wreckage as she saw her crew bruning down the village, that was not intended but she could not care less

A few moments later the avatar used this strange monster to spray water everywhere, effectively putting out the fire and getting herself and the crew wet

"Not one word!" She said as she looked annoyed at the bison before using her Komodo rhino to ride them all back to her warship.

She then looked over at her uncle when she saw him

"Could you get us some towels?" She asked as she clenched her fists.


	6. Chapter 6

Back to the Fire Nation

Zura was wandering around, searching for her uncle "Uncle Iroh where are you?" She yelled as she walked through a bush.

Seeing he was taking a bath or something "Uncle we are close behind the Avatar we can´t waste time now..." The princess explained in a annoyed tone.

However her lazy uncle seemed to have other plans as he said.

"You look very exhausted Princess Zura why don´t you get into the hot spring with me and wash away all of your worries away..." 

"Why worries can´t be washed away with water WE HAVE TO GO!" She yelled the last part, frowning in annoyence and anger.

However the old and calm retired general of the Fire Nation did not seem to affected by her outburst.

"You should follow my advise and relax a little, the tempeture of the water is perfect I heated it up..." Her uncle explained as he used his hot breath to heat up the water again.

The princess waved her hand around to make the smoke disappear, glaring at the older man.

"Get out of the water we have to go!" She ordered as she waited a moment

"Of course..." He said as he stood up, completely naked as Zura quickly covered her eyes, that could leave deeper scars than a Agni Kai.

"Forget it I will give you some minutes, but if you are not on the ship in a hour I will go without you..." She mumbled as she walked away. Keeping her eyes closed and her hand in front of them.

A few hours later

When her uncle did not show up after a few hours. She and a few men of her crew walked away to the spot where she last saw him

"Uncle where are you?" She yelled as she looked at the hot spring, however there was something wrong with it

"Look the stone plates..." She told her men as one of them walked overt to her

"My princess it´s probably a landslide..." He tried to explain as she shook her head

"No rocks don´t slide up the mountain something happened, he must of been kidnapped by earthbenders..." She mumbled

After a few hours she stopped her Komodo rhino as she got off, walking over to a sandale, she picked it up and hesitantly smelled it, flinching away in disgust "This must belong to uncle..." She mumbled to herself as she continued to follow the path.

After another few hours she noticed the sky bison of the Avatar, flying in the air. She turned around "The Avatar..." She thought to herself, however her uncle was more important as she ignored them and continued to follow the path her uncle has laid for her.

A few minutes later she noticed one man holding a giant rock over the hands of her uncle. She quickly kicked the rock away as she used her foot to break the chain.

"Good teamwork princess Zura..." He told her as they both got into their stances

"I have to thank you for that..." The princess explained with a smirk.

One of them spoke up however "You have no chance surrender we are five and you are just a old man and a little girl you are clearly in the inferior position" He told them mockingly

Her uncle shrugged "Yeah that is probably right, but you are clearly beaten..." He told him as her uncle blocked a few of the rocks they sendet at him.

Zura quickly knocked two of them out with her firebending as her uncle blocked a rock she could of not dodged in time with the chains, throwing it back at the two soldiers and knocking them out also.

The leader and last remaining was the best, Zura fired two powerful blasts of him. He quickly dodged as he bended a massive wave of rocks up, about to bury her underneath it was her uncle used his chains to grab him by his leg.

Quickly breaking his stance the man fall as he got buried underneath his own rocks, groaning in pain. She sighed and walked over, placing her hand on her uncles shoulder "Could you please now put your clothes on?" She asked.


End file.
